


The Strong and the Stars, aka my biggest regret

by remykias, sugarberri (orphan_account)



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex, THEYRE FUCKING, strongbad and homestar runner have sex, they are fucking, they will fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remykias/pseuds/remykias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarberri
Summary: strong bad has a break and realizes that once and for all homestar is gaythis is 100% an absolute joke fic that i wrote as jokes while high





	The Strong and the Stars, aka my biggest regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remykias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remykias/gifts).



> remy helped with ideas so he gets credit too  
> this fic is full of nsfw things rmemeber to like comment and subscribe

"are you totally sure we're allowed to do this?", asks homestar, standing fully up-right on top of a chair. it rolled across the floor ever so slowly, turning homestar in light circles as he made his travels. strong bad scoffed, typing away at his computer and not even bothering to look at homestar.

strong bad glanced over at the fucker for a half second before replying, "yeah the boss isnt here so we can do whatever you want. you could even jump out the window or Something". the shitty little man hadnt thought this through too well. the boss Was Not in the building so he thought he could trick homestar into doing some pretty not safe things at work, but he was also absolutely certain 5 minutes ago that this would be hilarious and nothing has happened at all. besides homestar asking that over and over. which wasnt hilarious. it made strong bad want to break his computer over his knee.

homestar finally plopped down onto the seat, having given up on trying so hard to balance on the little thing. he scuttled the chair over to strong bad, feet squeaking against the floor until he bumped into the round little man.

"if the boss isnt around and we can do whatever we want, shouldnt we do something more fun? i mean, standing on a chair was pretty cool for a minute. and then it got way too hard to balance on it with my big feet and all." the fresno nightcrawler lookin lad spoke as he shrugged his nonexistent shoulders, so technically nothing really looked like it happened. bad man let out a large sigh and turned all the way around finally and looked at homestar, who was currently lightly kicking his legs and smiling. the other instantly retaliated to this by trying to glare at homestar with the most immense power. he didnt react at all.

shitty little red man pointed at the other cubicles. "why dont you try walking around on the cubicle borders? that seems pretty unsafe"

homestar almost seemed insulted, angrily shaking his head, "i do that every day, strong bad! dont you see me or hear me you tell you about it?"

a small noise similar to just 'H' came out of strong bad as he stared homestar down for a few seconds before shaking his head. blinking, homestar seemed to instantly forget what had even happened and smiled, jumping up. "im gonna go microwave that cup i made out of tinfoil yesterday! thats pretty dangerous, right?" 

strong bad slapped at his keyboard a few times, mumbling something homestar seemed to take as approval as he ran off to the break room. strong bad didnt really hear what homestar had said but it didnt matter. he had work to pretend to do. everybody loves raymond is gonna be on when he gets home and he cant risk missing it just because he stopped for a second to care if homestar exploded. get your act together, man!

not long after there was a loud noise from the break room, a mix of a bang, a crash, a yelp, and a static pop. it was loud as hell but strong bad tried his best to completely ignore it, banging at his keyboard more, thinking it might drown out the noise. however, upon homestar screaming 'STRONG BAD' for the 15th time he realized he couldnt take it any more and Got The Fuck Up. he kicked the break room door open with his absolutely fucking massive muscles which made homestar swoon mid-scream. every object in the break room was not destroyed or on fire, surprisingly. instead it was coated in a fine layer of something that resembled beet juice but thick and smelling similar to two trucks having sex. however, homestar Was on fire, and the second the door was opened he bolted out of the room, crashing into strong bad.

they bounced around the cubicles in a fashion similar to pong but with two questionably human men before they finally came to a stop, smashing right into strong bads prized computer. absolutely fucking obliterated it, mostly because homestars huge foot kicked into it to make them stop wilding out.

while homestar didnt seem to notice his mistake At Fucking All, strong bad stared at his massacred computer, letting out a high octave scream that lasted many, many minutes. it took a couple glances around from the runner and a 'hey so thats why my foot hurts' before he realized what he did, gasping and kicking the computer away in surprise. which broke it worse and strong bad screamed more.

eventually strong bad stopped screaming, point at his computer, and shouting "WHAT DID YOU DO" and by that point homestar had said sorry about 85 times and tried to take over the bashed in screen of his computer. by now, strong bad was just breathing angrily and patting homestar on the head because he had started crying from guilt. he was forgiven- only because, as said by strong bad, homestar crying was like hearing a really large baby right inside your ear and it sucks a lot, and the cheat had been mentioning getting him a new one for work anyway. 

what he didnt say was that seeing homestar cry, even after he broke his got dam computer, made his heart twist. what he also didnt say was that he now had to pee really fucking bad and if he kept on being mad he might pee his pants. it be like that.

strong bad quickly gets up and skitters away with no word or explanation, closing and locking the bathroom door behind him. dont want anyone bothering pee time

Strong Bad takes his bulging cock out of his fucking pants. It's Huge As Fuck even though it's soft and ready for peeing. As everyone does, he possessed a tiny wrestling mask identical to his own upon his Mushroom Headed Fuck Stick. Said little mask had to be gently taken off his dick after whipping it out. Putting the mask off to the side, Strong bad held his massive schlong within his mitt, eyeing the veins popping out. His Strong Meat always looked hard as fuck no matter what and always has veins popping out, because he's strong as hell. 

Demonstrating how strong and cool he is, his dick is very thick and kind of heavy in his hand. He, of course, does not wear any underwear. How does his massive penis not absolutely be entirely outlined from his pants? No one knows, not even himself. Would it even fit in anyone, with how huge it is? His hand can hardly fit it, the weight and girth simply extreme even for someone as humble as he. No one knows.

What he does know is that he has to pee, his dick is in his hand, and getting mad makes him really have to pee. Strong Bad spends a second wondering where pee is stored within him.

just as strong bad starts pee homestar breaks in through the door using his mega speeds and crashes right into strong bad. pee gets everywhere and they both scream. the end

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whjile high and i hope i look at this tomorrow and regret it so much i pee my panst!


End file.
